Lluvia
by Neineineinn
Summary: El cielo explota en sollozos de lluvia contra el suelo. Draco tiene las manos lastimadas y ensangrentadas. Su nombre en labios de ella resuena a lo lejos, amortiguado por el sonido de las gotas cayendo.
1. Chapter 1

_Escribo para tí, pero sólo si realmente me quieres escuchar. Mi alma se rompió en mil pedazos y con ellos pude escribir estas palabras. -Del libro Cameron, de Cristóbal Terrer Mota._

* * *

 **Lluvia**.

La piedra rezaba " _Hermione Granger, ministra de Magia_ ". Blaise se había reído la primera vez que había visto la frase en una firma al final de la carta de Navidad. Le encantaba bromear con la idea de que ella gobernaba no sólo el mundo mágico sino que también a él. Lo curioso era que en secreto, Draco pensaba lo mismo, y no se sentía incómodo con la idea.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la había visto «en serio». Ojos grandes coléricos, una vena palpitante surcándole la frente y la boca que no paraba de hablar sobre los argumentos completamente sólidos que estaba obstinada en hacer conocer al ministro acerca de la liberación inmediata de un ex-mortifago redimido que había hecho explotar sin querer una gasolinera muggle en medio de un ataque de pánico comprobado por el psiquiatra de San Mungo. Ella exigía no sólo su liberación sino también ayuda y seguimiento médico.

 _"¿Tú qué opinas, Draco?"_

 _Dejó de admirar los labios de Granger que habían detenido sus movimientos para mirar los ojos oscuros del ministro Shacklebolt que lo observaban con expectación._

 _"¿Cómo dijo?"_

 _"¡Por Merlín!" Exclamó ella, levantando las manos al aire. "¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que dije, Malfoy?"_

 _Él se ajustó la corbata con cierto nerviosismo. "Lo he oído perfectamente, Granger. Estamos en una sala de 4x4, cualquier murmullo que profieras con esa irritante vocecita tuya penetra hasta lo más hondo de mi cerebro"._

 _Ella cruzó los brazos. Antes de que pudiera contestar el ministro carraspeó evitando una nueva discusión._

 _"¿Qué me dices de McCain, Malfoy?"_

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. El maldito McCain. Él había estado de acuerdo con ella aún sin saber qué rayos había dicho en realidad. No sabía porqué habría obrado de esa forma, al menos no en ese momento; se daría cuenta meses más tarde después de haber estado trabajando codo a codo con ella en el seguimiento de la salud mental del ex-mortifago.

Trabajaban juntos en el departamento de Seguridad Mágica, por lo que Kingsley los había asignado a ambos para supervisar los movimientos financieros del hombre, sus actividades diarias, a su familia, sus empresas y claramente su estado de salud mental. McCain, sospechoso de ser miembro de una banda de pseudomortífagos liderados por Graham Montague, quienes pretendían resucitar al Señor Tenebroso, y se encargaban de sembrar el pánico de vez en cuando en el mundo mágico; cargaban en sus espaldas la muerte de diez personas sin contar a veintidos muggles en tres años. Kingsley estaba seguro de que grandes empresarios del mundo mágico financiaban al grupo de rebeldes y entre ellos destacaba el nombre de McCain, de lo cual no se tenía prueba alguna más allá de la corazonada del ministro y el jefe de aurores Harry Potter, por si fuera poco.

Pasó los dedos bordeando el nombre en el mármol. Hermione...

 _"Granger"_

 _Ella rodó los ojos al verlo parado en la puerta de su oficina. "¿Qué demonios quieres ahora Malfoy?"_

 _"¿Esa es forma de tratar a las visitas?" Él puso una mano sobre su pecho simulando dolor._

 _"No te invité y no eres bienvenido". Gruñó ella._

 _Él sonrió de lado y entró, sentándose cómodamente en la silla frente al escritorio de ella. Le había dolido un poco lo brusca que había sido pero no podía culparla, y jamás se lo demostraría._

 _"McCain movilizó una suma de dinero para un banco muggle en Austria" Desplegó los papeles frente a ella._

 _La chica tomó las hojas y la mirada de él viajó desde sus dedos sosteniendo los papeles hasta sus ojos moviéndose presurosos sobre las letras impresas. De un raro color avellana, pestañas largas. ¿Cómo era posible que él no hubiera notado aquello cuando estaba en la escuela?_

 _"¿Hiciste el seguimiento de esta cuenta?" Preguntó ella sin despegar los ojos del papel._

 _Draco tomó aire. Ese era el momento. Lo haría. La invitaría a cenar y luego volver a la oficina para terminar el trabajo pendiente._

 _"Aún no. Estaba pensando, esta noche tenía pensado cenar fuera, tal vez comida italiana, y quería saber si tú querrías..."_

 _Los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos y casi en pánico. Fue solo un segundo. Enseguida sus facciones cambiaron y levantó una ceja para mirarlo fijamente._

 _"¿Estás invitándome a cenar, Malfoy?" El tono cuasi burlón que había utilizado y la sonrisa haciéndose presente lentamente le alertaron que debía salir de allí antes de que ella pisoteara su dignidad._

 _"¿Qué dices?" Exclamó él en el mismo tono de ella. "Sigue soñando Granger. Quería saber si tú podrías investigar lo de la cuenta de Austria por mí mientras salgo a mi cita"._

 _El rostro de ella cambió abruptamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo escarlata y su cuello se llenó de manchas rosadas._

 _"¡Oh, por supuesto!" Exclamó. "¡Y también podría lavarte las sábanas luego de que acabes de follar con la zorra que llevarás a cenar!" Estampó los papeles que él le había dado contra la mesa y le señaló la puerta con la varita._

 _Él sonrió arrogante, tomó los papeles y se marchó, solo un poco contento con la manera en que ella había llamado «zorra» a su cita inexistente. Años después se enteraría cuánto había llorado la gryffindor por aquella falta de valentía suya._

Hoy le tocaba llorar a él. Pero ahora recordaba el sonido de su risa como campanillas en el aire el día que él finalmente había tomado al toro por los cuernos y la había encarado como hacía tantos meses debía haberlo hecho esa noche en su oficina.

Era _noviembre 27_. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Se había convertido en su _fecha favorita_. Desde aquella vez se encargaba de celebrarla todos los años. Habían seguido a McCain desde su oficina en el callejón Diagon hasta Fulham, distrito muggle de Londres. Según un informante, el mago se encontraría con Helen Dawlish, mano derecha y pareja de Montague.

Ellos habían estado cerca de tres horas vigilando a McCain, el hombre no hacía otra cosa que estar sentado en su automóvil, nueva moda entre los magos, leyendo el periódico sin más. De vez en cuando comía algún caramelo de regaliz y lo masticaba durante unos minutos. Solamente estaba estacionado en una calle poco concurrida mientras ellos observaban impacientes detrás de unos botes grandes de basura, bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

 _"Me lastimas, Malfoy" Se quejaba ella._

 _"Haber traído tu capa, Granger"._

 _La capa de Draco no era tan grande, no lo suficiente para cubrir a dos personas cómodamente. Estaban muy pegados. Ella tenía la espalda contra el pecho de él, quien era diez centímetros más alto que ella y podía descansar el mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica, cosa que la irritaba en sobremanera._

 _"Maldición, Malfoy" Decía sacudiendo la cabeza para que él se apartara._

 _Él lo disfrutaba. Realmente le gustaba hacerla rabiar. Sus mejillas tomaban un agradable color cuando se enojaba y sus ojos centelleaban. Le gustaba discutir hasta que a ella le saltaban las venas por los nervios e impotente no podía más que emitir gruñidos por lo bajo. Generalmente se pasaban el día entero peleando. A veces le llevaba la contraria solo para que ella se explayara con interminables argumentos demostrando su punto, así él escuchaba el sonido de su voz y la observaba mover las manos y gesticular cada palabra._

 _"Malfoy" Murmuró ella. "Malfoy". Ninguna respuesta. "¡Malfoy!"._

 _Él despertó de su ensoñación. "No estoy tocandote ahora Granger, por un demonio"._

 _"¡No es eso!" Le dijo ella. "McCain se bajó del auto. Por Merlín, Malfoy, en qué rayos estás pensando que no prestas atención a la única cosa que debes hacer"._

 _Efectivamente el mago había abandonado su auto para recostarse contra el capot y mover impacientemente los pies bajo el tibio sol otoñal._

 _Pasaron unos quince minutos sin novedades. Draco volvió a hundir la cara en el cabello de ella para inspirar el aroma a manzanas que despedía la chica. Hermione bufó y se removió._

 _"Eres insoportable"._

 _"Pero te encanta" Replicó él. Solía hacer esos comentarios y ella solo bufaba en respuesta. Esta vez no había sido diferente._

 _Un auto color negro estacionó unos metros alejado de la calle. Ninguno de los dos podía ver bien de quién se trataba porque los botes de basura que les servían de pared obstaculizaban su vista. Draco se puso en puntillas sosteniéndose de los hombros de Hermione, mientras que ella intentó inclinar la cabeza a un costado para observar mejor._

 _El mentón de él chocó contra la cabeza de ella. Indignada y muy molesta, Hermione giró sobre sus pies, harta, completamente decidida a encarar al rubio de una vez._

 _Draco sintió el movimiento brusco de ella. Al estar sostenido en sus hombros perdió equilibrio y dió un paso más cerca. Demasiado cerca. Los ojos de la castaña brillaban furiosos y sus labios se abrieron para proferir algún improperio en su contra._

 _Nunca le había parecido más hermosa. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo lo embargaba y hacía que su espíritu se elevara, sonaba asquerosamente cursi pero se sentía increíblemente bien. Los ojos avellana de ella hacían que se perdiera dentro y quisiera quedarse admirándola eternamente. Sus labios rosados y carnosos lo incitaban a besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Ella le gustaba, le gustaba en demasía._

 _"Eres un maldito imbéc..."_

 _Hermione no llegó a terminar la frase. Los labios de él se estamparon contra los de ella y sintió las manos fuertes del rubio tomándola por la cintura._

 _Draco casi entró en pánico cuando no le correspondió luego de unos cinco segundos. Estaba por retroceder, y desaparecerse allí mismo. Pero entonces ella movió los labios contra los suyos y subió lentamente las manos hasta rodearle el cuello._

 _Era la gloria._

 _Sus labios se movían al compás, como guiados por una melodía. Un beso placenteramente casto, sin cruzar límites, sin incitar a nada más que al encuentro de dos bocas que llevaban deseándose por un largo tiempo._

 _Ella metió los dedos entre el cabello de él, Draco respondió al gesto atrayendola más a su cuerpo y abriendo levemente los labios para dar paso a un beso más provocador. Ella emitió un leve sonido que podría haberse confundido con un ronroneo._

 _Entonces se oyeron dos motores. Uno acelerando y perdiéndose en las calles, y otro arrancando la marcha. Se separaron rápidamente, recordando su misión y sus horas de sacrificio parados en una sucia calle londinense vigilando a un ex-mortifago metido en oscuros negocios. Cuando miraron hacia la calle, McCain ya se alejaba, y no había rastro alguno del auto negro que había llegado a su encuentro._

 _Hermione no pudo más que reir. Y su risa quedó grabada por siempre en la mente del rubio, esa risa amortiguada contra su pecho, dulce, cantarina, prometedora de muchos años de felicidad._

Felicidad que había volado lejos, para no volver nunca más. Recordaba como si fuera ayer el dolor de piernas que había tenido la mañana siguiente de aquel día, después de haber estado parado inútilmente toda una mañana. Hoy también le dolían las piernas, pero por el entumecimiento de haber estado horas en la misma posición, arrodillado sobre la tierra húmeda y fría. Se miró las manos, sucias y heridas. Se había clavado las uñas en medio de interminables crisis de rabia y dolor. Tenía las manos en el mismo estado que cuando su madre murió y Hermione lo había curado.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas del primer beso. No habían habido muchos más, tal vez unos cuantos furtivos que podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Trabajaban mucho, casi todo el día, apenas tenían tiempo de comer y dormir. A ella la habían ascendido de puesto en el Ministerio y él había quedado en su lugar, se le había asignado un nuevo compañero para el caso McCain. En esa ida y venida, mudanza de oficina y traspaso de papeles fue que la carta de San Mungo llegó hasta su nuevo escritorio para desarmarle el alma y dejarlo indefenso. Su madre había fallecido, después de luchar incansable durante años contra una enfermedad del corazón.

 _"Malfoy, sientate aquí. No vuelvas a cerrar las manos. Espérame un momento"._

 _Él obedeció como un autómata._

 _La escuchó como a lo lejos abrir y cerrar cajones buscando quién sabe qué, revolver sus cosas, murmurar por lo bajo, realizar unos hechizos. Alzó sus ojos hacia ella cuando arrastró una silla y se sentó frente a él._

 _"Déjame ver tus manos" Pidió en un susurro, como si él fuera un niño asustado que acabara de perder a su madre en una tienda comercial._

 _La castaña no esperó que él realizara movimiento alguno, tomó sus manos y las extendió hacia ella. Colocó debajo un recipiente y derramó sobre sus palmas un líquido transparente que hizo que sus heridas burbujearan. Limpió la sangre, quitó el exceso, cerró los cortes mediante hechizos, colocó un ungüento para la cicatrización, un hechizo para el dolor y vendó sus manos. Finalmente depositó un suave beso en cada palma y no retiró las manos de él de su propio regazo._

 _Draco se sintió conmovido ante el gesto. Nadie había sido tan amable con él fuera de su madre. Su madre..._

 _"Ya no me queda nadie" Murmuró, hundido en el dolor._

 _La escuchó suspirar. Sintió la mano de ella subir por su rostro hasta envolver cariñosamente su mejilla. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia su mano casi por instinto._

 _"Me tienes a mí" Susurró Hermione._

Draco cerró los ojos mientras reproducía las palabras de su castaña en su mente. Un trueno resonando en el cielo lo hizo removerse en su lugar y otro recuerdo lo asaltó, transportándolo a las vacaciones de primavera, cuatro meses después de la muerte de Narcissa.

El inesperado deceso de McCain a causa de un sospechoso infarto lo habían obligado a dejar el caso en manos de los aurores. Kingsley le pidió que dejara unos días la oficina y se tomara una semana libre para despejar la mente y relajarse un poco. Él casi se había negado, pero había aparecido ella tentándolo con una semana entera encerrados en su departamento y entonces la idea del ministro no se veía tan mal.

 _"Malfoy, debes soltarme" Rió ella cuando él la apresó por la cintura sin dejar que saliera de la cama. "Debo estar en casa de los Weasley en una hora"._

 _"Que se pudran los Weasel" Murmuró él con los labios subiendo por su espalda desnuda._

 _"Sabes que no puedo dejar de ir. Le prometí a los niños Weasley que buscaría los huevos de pascua con ellos"._

 _"A quién le importan los malditos huevos de pascua" Refutó él mientras sus manos vagaban entre su cintura y el vientre de ella desviándose peligrosamente hacia el sur._

 _Ella movió ligeramente las caderas facilitándole el acceso. "¿Podrías dejar de ser tan malhablado?" Pidió entre suspiros. "A mí me importan los huevos de pascua. Iré a la Madriguera aunque no quieras, y nada de lo que hagas podría hacerme cambiar de opinión"._

 _El rubio la volteó hasta dejarla boca arriba en la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, le abrió las piernas e hizo que le rodeara la cadera._

 _"Tal vez podría intentar un par de cosas" Murmuró mientras entraba en ella._

 _Hermione arqueó la espalda y arrugó las sábanas en sus manos, mientras pronunciaba el nombre de Draco, olvidando cualquier cosa que la separaran de su cuerpo y el placer._

 _Casi cuarenta minutos después la discusión acerca de ir a la Madriguera volvió al ruedo entre besos y manos indiscretas._

 _"¿No te cansas nunca?" Lo interrogó ella riendo. Él negó. "Esta vez no lograrás convencerme, Malfoy"._

 _Le apartó de un suave golpe la mano de sus senos y se zafó de su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento._

 _"Vamos, levántate, tú vienes conmigo"._

 _"¿Estás loca?" Le dijo él, acomodándose impunemente en la cama con una mano bajo la cabeza y palmando el lugar que ella había dejado vacío invitándola a seguir con sus actividades hedonistas mientras exhibía su desnudez. "Vuelve"._

 _Hermione desvío la vista de sus partes nobles, que la tentaban a dejar olvidados a los pelirrojos para perderse con el slytherin sin restricción alguna, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad era más grande que sus deseos carnales._

 _"No. Vienes conmigo" Decidió. Tomó su varita de la mesita de luz y con un ágil movimiento una pequeña pero poderosa tormenta se formó sobre la cama, con sonido de truenos y una fuerte lluvia empapando a Draco._

 _"¡Estás loca!" Afirmó esta vez mientras se levantaba tan rápido como podía, al tiempo que la figura desnuda de Hermione se perdía entre risas en el cuarto de baño._

Efectivamente, él la había acompañado ese domingo a casa de los Weasley, quienes lo habían recibido mejor de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. Potter y la comadreja se habían comido entera la noticia de que ellos estaban saliendo cuando los vieron llegar tomados de la mano, pero Molly no había dejado que reclamaran ni un solo segundo. Al año ya se trataban con cordialidad y para la época actual podría decirse que eran buenos amigos.

De hecho había sido Weasel quien lo había ayudado a tomar la gran decisión de pedirle matrimonio a Hermione.

 _"¡Cinco años!" Exclamó el pelirrojo en su oficina esa noche. "¡Llevan saliendo cinco años, por Merlín!"._

 _"Sí, te aseguro que sé contar Weasel"._

 _El pelirrojo bufó y dió media vuelta a su escritorio. "Sabrás contar pero eres un idiota, hurón"._

 _Draco se removió en su silla. "No me hables así"._

 _"¡Te hablo como me de la puta gana! ¡Estamos hablando de mi mejor amiga, joder!"_

 _"¡Tu mejor amiga que es mi novia!" Exclamó el rubio levantándose._

 _"¡Ese es el maldito problema! ¡Es tu novia, no tu maldita esposa!"._

 _Draco se pasó las manos por el cabello despeinándolo._

 _"No es tu jodido problema, comadreja. Tú no lo entiendes"._

 _Ron terminó de rodear el escritorio quedando cara a cara con el slytherin. "¿Qué es lo que no entiendo Malfoy? ¿Acaso no la amas? ¿Hermione es solo un maldito polvo más en tu estúpida lista de amantes?"._

 _"No tengo una maldita lista de amantes" Se sacudió el rubio. "Y no es un maldito polvo, estoy con ella hace años, claro que la amo!"._

 _"¿Entonces cuál es el problema?" El gryffindor alzó las manos hacia el cielo en señal de desesperación._

 _"¡Soy un mortifago, joder! ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?!"._

 _Ronald se quedó en silencio unos segundos para luego montar en cólera. "¡Un cretino! Eso es lo que eres. ¡Has demostrado ser inocente ante el Wizengamot más de una ocasión! Eres un completo imbécil pero por Morgana que no eres un jodido asesino. ¡Hermione lo sabe! Y aunque lo fueras, no le importa. Está contigo porque te ama. ¡Y estás haciendo que ella crea que tú no la amas!"._

 _"¿Ella dijo eso?" Preguntó Draco, asustado._

 _Ron suspiró. "Lo ha comentado con Daphne y con Ginny unas veces, especialmente después de lo de Navidad"._

 _Draco se aflojó la corbata. La maldita fiesta de Navidad. Molly había preguntado en la cena si tenían planes de matrimonio, y él había dicho fuerte y claro «Por Merlín que no». Sí que era un idiota. La amaba, con todo su corazón, por eso no quería hacerle daño. Él no se merecía a alguien como ella, mientras que Hermione se merecía a alguien muchísimo mejor. Él tenía un pasado oscuro y lleno de errores. Ella aspiraba al puesto de Ministra de Magia y tenía un futuro más que prometedor. ¿Qué podría darle él? ¿Riqueza, un apellido? Ella no necesitaba de aquello. Era mejor que todo lo que él podía ofrecerle por sí sola._

 _"Amor" Respondió el pelirrojo a su pregunta no formulada. "Ella necesita que la ames y se lo demuestres"._

Draco sonrió mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre él. Giró el anillo de boda en su dedo anular izquierdo y anheló sentir el tacto de la mano de Hermione siempre aferrada a la suya. Se habían casado para la siguiente Navidad después de aquel encuentro con Weasley en su oficina. Él y su esposa Daphne habían sido los padrinos de boda.

Luego de aquello todo había sido un viaje de ida. Cinco años después Hermione se postuló para el puesto de Ministra de Magia, con él como asesor político. Había sido elegida con más del 50% de los votos de los ancianos del Wizengamot. Su matrimonio había sido clave en las elecciones, el apellido y el status que la antigua familia Malfoy le brindaba la habían ayudado para terminar de convencer a los ancianos más duros y tradicionales.

Hermione subió con ideas claras y modernas. Renovó algunas leyes, recortó presupuesto donde era necesario, combatió la corrupción imperante en varios departamentos del Ministerio, ordenó la búsqueda y captura de varios sospechosos de estar implicados en grupos revolucionarios; y lo más importante, ordenó la caza con recompensa de Graham Montague y una extensa lista de pseudomortífagos aliados a él. A tan sólo un año de su ascenso al poder, Montague fue cazado, capturado, juzgado, encontrado culpable y condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

 _"¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré maldita sangresucia!" Gritaba el hombre encadenado mientras se removía desesperado entre las manos de los tres aurores que lo sujetaban. "¡Mataré a toda tu maldita familia de impuros, traidores a la sangre, a tí y a todos tus malditos bastardos!"_

 _Draco, principal encargado de la seguridad de la ministra, saltó frente a Montague cuando el reo escupió hacia Hermione e hizo fuerza para lanzarse sobre la mujer en la silla principal encabezando el juicio, a pesar de estar fuertemente sostenido._

 _"¡Maldito traidor!" Gritó el preso cuando Draco se posicionó frente a él. "¡Tú también morirás! ¡Maldito traidor a la sangre! ¡Asqueroso follaimpuras!"_

 _Su puño fue más rápido que sus propios pensamientos. Antes que pudiera terminar de procesar la rabia que Montague despertaba en él, Draco vió y sintió su propio puño impactando contra la mandíbula del mortifago. Los aurores se apresuraron a llevarlo hacia la salida y los ancianos del Wizengamot hicieron la vista gorda ante el arrebato de ira del esposo de la Ministra, mientras que ella misma observaba angustiada a Draco quien parpadeaba rápidamente frente a los flashes de los periodistas que no dejaban de cegarlo._

 _Cuando el juicio terminó ella se retiró a su oficina, él la siguió. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó ella._

 _"Sí". Contestó él, escueto._

 _"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Las manos de ella acunaron su rostro y lo obligaron a mirarla._

 _"Solo estoy preocupado"._

 _"¿Por lo que dijo Montague?" Él asintió. Ella suspiró. "No te preocupes, cariño. Él no saldrá de Azkaban jamás, sus amenazas son de humo"._

 _Pero la sensación de malestar no se fue en muchos días, incluso meses. Al año apenas recordaba el nombre del hombre, y con los años que pasaron su mente lo había olvidado por completo._

Si él pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría sin dudar. Tal vez solo una semana para verla otra vez, tal vez quince años para alertar a su mujer de que la pena de muerte a Montague hubiera sido mucho mejor que dejarlo vivo acumulando odio en la cárcel.

Volvió a pasar los dedos bordeando el nombre de Hermione, «ministra de Magia, heroína de guerra, madre abnegada y amante esposa». La lluvia lo empapaba pero poco le importaba. Le hubiera importado siete días atrás, cuando las luces eléctricas de su casa se apagaron con la tormenta afuera.

 _"¿A dónde vas?" Le preguntó ella mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte en la cama._

 _"A ver los fusibles" Le contestó él. Ella rió enterrando la cara en el pecho de él. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"._

 _"Mírate ahora, sabes de fusibles, tu mansión tiene conexión eléctrica, te comunicas con tu hijo por aparatos móviles y hasta conduces tu propio automóvil. ¿Qué diría el Draco de quince años si te viera?"_

 _Él rió. "Diría «oh Merlín cómo hago para conseguir a Granger en mi cama sin tener que desearla en secreto por tantos años?»"_

 _Ella lo golpeó en el pecho mientras reía. Él amaba el sonido de su risa. "Eres un mentiroso, no me deseabas en esa época"._

 _"Pero suena genial, no?". Ambos rieron y la luz de un relámpago alumbró la habitación._

 _"No bajes a ver los fusibles" Le pidió ella. El sonido de los truenos amortiguó un poco el sonido de su voz._

 _"¿Crees que Scorpius esté bien en Hogwarts?" Preguntó él, preocupado por el miedo irracional de su hijo a las tormentas._

 _Ella asintió. "Sabes que sus amigos lo contienen en noches así". Él aceptó aquello. "Despreocupate. ¿No te parece una noche estupenda para otros menesteres?" Su mano se aventuró en la oscuridad y rozó la entrepierna de su esposo, él reaccionó rápido al contacto y estrechó a su mujer entre sus brazos mientras empezaba a besarla y se calentaban mutuamente._

 _Pero había alguien más en la casa que tenía otros planes completamente diferentes para los dos. La puerta de la habitación voló producto de un hechizo justo cuando Hermione se deshacía de la parte superior de su pijama sentada en las caderas de Draco._

 _No les dió el tiempo suficiente de tomar sus varitas, ni siquiera de procesar que alguien había irrumpido en la mansión Malfoy traspasando todas las barreras de protección ancestrales, las de él mismo, las de Hermione y las del ministerio. Un hechizo pasó rozando la cabeza de ambos, quienes se habían protegido el uno al otro. Mientras Draco tanteaba en la oscuridad la mesa de luz para encontrar su varita, otro hechizo fue pronunciado y una fuerza superior separó a Hermione de él y la acercó hasta el atacante. El rubio vió impotente como su mujer semidesnuda era arrebatada de sus brazos para ser tomada violentamente del cabello y desaparecer en su misma habitación. Otro relámpago alumbró la habitación y Draco pudo ver por solo una milésima de segundo el rostro de Graham Montague perdiéndose en el remolino que representaba la aparición mientras que esquivaba_ un _avada que había salido de la varita del mortifago en el mismo instante._

 _Luego de aquello todo había pasado demasiado rápido y confusamente. Los detalles en su mente no estaban muy claros, Potter lo llamaba shock postraumático. Él había sido la primera persona a la que Draco había llamado. Al día siguiente todos los periódicos encabezaban sus ediciones con la noticia del secuestro de la Ministra de Magia, y la fuga de Azkaban de Montague y lo que quedaba de su séquito de mortifagos que consistían en cuatro magos._

 _Nada estaba claro. Todo era demasiado confuso. Era tan obvio que había mucha más gente implicada, desde la huída de Azkaban, que había sido reforzada pocos años atrás, hasta el ingreso a su propia mansión. Demasiada gente traicionando a Hermione. Él no podía confiar en nadie, los unicos con los que compartía información eran con Potter y Weasley, jefe de aurores y auror mayor respectivamente, al último le confió la misión de traer de Hogwarts a Scorpius y ponerlo a salvo en casa de Bill y Fleur, bajo el encantamiento Fidelius._

 _Habían sido cinco días de intenso trabajo y una búsqueda extrema, habian barrido con toda Inglaterra e iban a extenderse a Europa entera. Hasta que el quinto día sucedió._

 _Draco apenas podía entenderlo. Mucho menos aceptarlo._

 _Una casa en Cornwall, al suroeste del país. Rastros de magia oscura en todos los rincones de la casa. Sangre en la sala, en la mesa del comedor, en la cama del dormitorio. Un cadáver calcinado en el sótano. El anillo de bodas de Hermione en el dedo anular de la mano derecha del cadáver._

 _Los brazos de Potter sosteniéndolo. El pecho de su amigo Blaise siendo golpeado ante_ su _ira descomunal. El abrazo de Molly Weasley para calmar las lágrimas que no cesaban._

 _Todo era demasiado doloroso._

Y allí estaba ahora. Bordeando el epitafio en la lápida de su esposa. Su Hermione.

Muerta.

Él no podía aceptarlo. Ella no volvería y él se negaba a entenderlo ni quedarse tranquilo con esa idea. Aquello debía ser imposible. ¿Cómo podía haberla tenido en sus brazos tan sólo unos días atrás y ahora no volvería a sentirla nunca más? ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo si ella no estaba más?

Él no había visto el cadáver. El forense, un mago desconocido, había dicho que sería mejor así, que estaba demasiado desfigurado. Draco tampoco había insistido, no quería tener esa imagen en su mente.

¿Qué sería de él y de Scorpius sin ella? Ni siquiera podía vengar la muerte de su esposa, Montague y otros tres habían sido reducidos y asesinados por los aurores a solo doce kilómetros de la casa.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y encontró el anillo que simbolizaba el punto cúlmine de su amor. Recordó los detalles de nuevo. El anillo en el dedo anular derecho del cadáver. _¿Hermione no solía llevarlo en la mano izquierda?_

Se paró y dió una última mirada a la lápida. Debajo de la tierra yacía el amor de su vida, y él mismo. Ahora no era más que un muerto en vida. Él había muerto con ella.

Cerró los ojos por última vez evocando su imagen. Oyó un grito en la tormenta, "Draco", su nombre con la voz de ella. Miró a su alrededor, la lluvia caía copiosa sobre él y la visibilidad era mínima, el cementerio se encontraba vacío a excepción de él.

"Draco". Su nombre otra vez. Suspiró. Caminó hacia la salida. Él escucharía su nombre en labios de ella por toda la eternidad.

"¡Draco!". Un grito más fuerte surcó el aire y él detuvo sus pasos.

 **Fin?**

* * *

 _Con cariño, Anna._


	2. Chapter 2

_A mi musa de siempre, la que dibuja vida a mi existencia._

* * *

Lo primero que sintió cuando despertó fue dolor. Le dolían las piernas y los muslos, como si hubiera hecho mucho ejercicio el día anterior, casi sonrió pensando en el tipo de ejercicio al que su esposo la tenía acostumbrada. Pero entonces recordó. La tormenta, la oscuridad, Draco... y Montague. Tomó aire y finalmente fue consciente de todo lo que había sucedido.

 _Era obvio que Montague llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer magia, mucho menos aparecerse, o tal vez la adrenalina le jugaba en contra, pues la aparición se estaba volviendo insoportablemente dolorosa y ella estaba casi segura de que si no dejaba de tratar de golpearlo sufriría una despartición, pero no podía rendirse y dejar que él se la llevara tan facilmente, al menos no sin pelear antes. Lo había reconocido al instante, su rostro amarillento la había perseguido en sueños durante mucho tiempo cuando había sido encarcelado, de vez en cuando aún tenía esa pesadilla._

 _Cuando se terminó la sensación tan incómoda no dejó que las náuseas y el mareo se apoderaran de ella. Apenas sintió el suelo frío y húmedo bajo sus pies hizo fuerza para librarse de su captor y correr tan rápido como le daban las piernas. La oscuridad le llenaba los ojos y estaba demasiado aturdida y asustada como para guiarse de alguna forma, solamente tomó carrera y le ordenó a sus pies alejarse. Pero no dió ni siquiera diez pasos cuando chocó contra un árbol y cayó sentada. Una risa gruesa se escuchó detrás de ella mientras la luz de una varita inundaba débilmente el lugar donde se encontraba._

 _"No escapará tan fácilmente, Ministra" Escupió la voz rasposa de Montague. "He pensado en todo, bienvenida a su fin"._

 _Un hechizo golpeó su espalda después de las palabras, en las milésimas de segundo que Hermione cayó ante el desmaius pensó en cuán corto de mente era Montague que había podido dormirla antes de aparecerla pero prefirió hacerlo después de tan dramático momento._

 _No podía decir con seguridad cuánto tiempo había pasado al momento en que sintió como cientos de cuchillas traspasaban su piel y herían su carne. Cruciatus. El dolor la trasladó a varios años atrás en la casa de los Malfoy y casi podía oir la risa de Bellatrix sobre sus aullidos de dolor. Esta vez no aullaba, era cierto que la maldición la había tomado de sorpresa pero no le daría el gusto al mortífago de hacerle saber cuánto sufría._

 _"¡Pensabas que te ibas a salir con la tuya, sangresucia!" Gritaba Montague mientras extendía la varita hacia Hermione. "¡Pensabas que moriria en la cárcel! ¡Pues adivina qué, serás tú quien muera primero!"._

 _La maldición cesó y el cuerpo de la bruja quedó extendido en el suelo. La superficie había cambiado, ya no estaban en el bosque, y por las risas que escuchaba acompañando al mortífago, definitivamente ya no estaba solo. Ella temió. ¿Una fuga masiva de Azkaban? Eso era extremadamente peligroso. Rogaba que Draco ya hubiera contactado a Harry para que los aurores se pusieran a la búsqueda del grupo, no solo por su vida sino por la seguridad de todo el pueblo británico._

 _"Levántate, puta" Escuchó cerca de ella al tiempo que la estuiraban del cabello y hacían que se pusiera de pie. Hermione finalmente abrió los ojos y vió al hombre frente a ella. Tenía el cabello largo y descuidado, la barba le llegaba casi al pecho y estaba tan sucia como todo su cuerpo. Vestía harapos y llevaba al cuello la cadena con la placa de Azkaban. La castaña no lo recordaba, parecía anciano pero detrás de toda la suciedad y la barba había un rostro que no pasaba los treinta años._

 _"¿La ministra de magia perdió los modales?" Escuchó otra voz más allá. Los demás le festejaron el chiste y entre las risas Hermione pudo contar al menos unos cinco hombres._

 _Tuvo miedo. Esta vez no estaban Harry ni Ron para salvarla, tampoco Draco. "Montague..." Intentó. "Podemos arreglar ésto. No quieres hacer algo de lo que después te arrepientas"._

 _No vió al mago en cuestión pero sintió su cólera. Nuevamente la maldición la golpeó en todo el cuerpo pero esta vez no la tomó de sorpresa. Se sintió indefensa. El grito de otro hombre y nuevamente un cruciatus dirigido a ella combinado con el de Montague. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas le inundaran los ojos y se derramaran por sus mejillas. El dolor era insoportable._

 _Se divirtieron torturándola por unos cuántos minutos, hasta que finalmente uno de ellos dijo que la matarían muy rápido de esa forma, así que la dejaron, no sin antes golpearla en el rostro y en el estómago. Salieron por una puerta y la dejaron tirada en el suelo. Ella cerró los ojos por unos segundos pero se negó a rendirse al dolor y al cansancio. Apenas sintió que las voces se alejaban hizo fuerza en los brazos y trató de levantarse. Parecía como si tuviera los brazos rotos y alguna que otra costilla, lo cual hasta podría ser posible. Dejó que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad del sitio pero enseguida entendió que el problema eran sus ojos probablemente inyectados en sangre._

 _La habitación era algo grande, parecía un sótano vacío. En un primer momento pensó que se trataba de una mazmorra pero las cañerías de gas y los cables de electricidad indicaban que se encontraba en una casa muggle. Era lógico, un sitio muggle sería el último lugar donde los aurores buscarían. Una débil bombilla alumbraba tenuemente el lugar, haciendo el escenario más tétrico aún. Intentó buscar alguna cosa que le dijera dónde se encontraba, o al menos si los mortífagos habían estado allí antes, pero claro, si era el sótano de una casa lo más probable era que todo aquello se encontrara en los demás ambientes y ese lo hubieran reservado especialmente para ella._

 _De una cosa se encontraba muy segura, aquello llevaba mcuho tiempo de planificación y muchos involucrados. La fuga de Azkaban, haber obtenido varitas, adentrarse en la mansión Malfoy, la casa muggle. Ahí habían muchos culpables. Esperaba que Harry no se quedara de brazos cruzados hasta encontrar a todos los magos que habían participado si ella no salía con vida, si lo hacía no descansaría hasta juzgar al último traidor._

 _Con todo el cansancio encima no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recostar la espalda contra el piso duro y cerrar los ojos, rápidamente se quedó dormida, solo para volver a despertar un tiempo después con más golpes y maldiciones._

De aquello ya habían pasado días, no estaba muy segura de cuántos exactamente. Todo había sido bastante rutinario y agotador. Montague y sus amigos se turnaban para torturarla y si estaban de mal humor la cruciaban entre dos o tres al mismo tiempo. Se había defendido con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban de un golpe por lo tanto ellos habían tomado la decisión de atarle las manos por delante. Personalmente, le parecía más práctico y sensato que se las ataran en la espalda, pero no sería ella quien los iluminara. De vez en cuándo la dejaban beber algo de agua, pero por lo visto tenían la idea de matarla de hambre, ya que no había probado un solo bocado en toda su estancia allí.

Pensaba frecuentemente en Draco. Él era por lo único que aún resistía. Cuando la dejaban sola solía pensar en él en vez de concentrarse en el dolor. Recordaba sus ojos grises, su sonrisa ladeada llena de intenciones, y la manera en la que sus fuertes brazos se cerraban alrededor de ella en abrazos interminables cuando llegaba del trabajo. Sabía que debía estar desesperado.

La puerta sonó mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y automáticamente despejó la mente para prepararse para la próxima sesión de tortura. Había estudiado los horarios de sus secuestradores, eran cinco y se turnaban. El último que había venido a verla había sido Steger, ahora era el turno de Montague. Hermione tragó grueso.

Pero en vez de Montague la figura alta y delgada de Williams fue la que se hizo presente, traía un plato en las manos y Hermione creyó que podría morir de ansias con solo imaginarse que comería algo.

Efectivamente el mortífago dejó el plato en el piso frente a ella, acto seguido conjuró una silla y se sentó él mismo a mirar a la bruja. Hermione se sintió algo confundida pero no objetó. El plato contenía una especie de guiso, y ella no tenía cubiertos, pero realmente no estaba en condiciones de protestar ni pedir nada, estaba por morir de inanición. No perdió tiempo y hundió los dedos en el guiso. Atacó la comida como un animal y escuchó una expresión de asco proveniente del hombre sentado frente a ella.

Williams era un poco raro si ella lo comparaba con los demás mortífagos del grupo. No le gustaba usar el cruciatus con ella, prefería otros hechizos más elaborados, alguno de los cuáles jamás había escuchado. Una vez incluso había usado un tarantallegra con ella y solo se había quedado observándola sin más. Obviamente el hechizo también había servido como tortura puesto que su cuerpo no podía moverse de cansancio y el hechizo la forzaba a bailar haciendo que el dolor fuera extremo. Solo usaba un hechizo cada vez que venía, y nunca más de una vez.

Ella lo miró cuando terminó. No iba a agradecer, y sabía que él tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera. El mago movió las manos y conjuró un vaso de agua para ella. Se levantó, recogió el plato y salió de la habitación tan silenciosamente como habia llegado. Dejó la silla y el vaso. Hermione trató de entender qué podía haber sucedido allí para que de repente tomaran la decisión de alimentarla y tratarla amablemente, dentro de lo que podía decirse. La digestión hizo lo suyo y solo unos minutos después se entregó a Morfeo sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando volvió a despertar fue a causa de un leve dolor en el costado. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse y otros más en darse cuenta del pie de Williams hincándole el pie en las costillas. Se irguió deprisa y se dió cuenta que la comida anterior había rendido frutos ya que se encontraba con más fuerzas que antes.

El mortífago no le dirigió la palabra, como cada vez que venía a verla, no era nada nuevo. Solo que en lugar de hechizarla nuevamente traía en las manos un plato de comida. De la misma forma que antes se sentó en la misma silla que había dejado y la observó. Hermione desconfió.

"No hace ni dos horas que me alimentaste".

Williams pareció sorprendido de que ella le dirigiera la palabra. Carraspeó y miró su reloj de pulsera. "Dieciocho horas para ser más exactos, ministra".

La castaña abrió mucho los ojos y el mortífago sonrió, casi podía escuchar los engranajes en el cerebro de la bruja trabajando a toda prisa. Él estaba seguro que ella dudaría de su palabra, pero Hermione no cuestionó lo que dijo y lo dejó bastante impresionado.

"Tú no eres un sangrepura, y tampoco eres mortífago".

Lo había dicho como si hablara del clima, con demasiada seguridad. Antes de que él preguntara de dónde había sacado tan acertada conclusión, ella se adelantó.

"Tienes un reloj muggle en el brazo. Ningún sangrepura con los ideales de Voldemort tendría uno, y ningún neo-mortífago puede ser impuro".

Williams frunció el ceño negándose a darle la razón tan rápido y fácil a la bruja. "Podria ser un mortífago de los tiempos del Innombrable".

Hermione dió el primer bocado a su comida y negó con la cabeza. "Si lo fueras lo llamarias _Lord Tenebroso,_ además conozco a todos".

El hombre de tez morena y ojos oscuros no pudo rebatir los argumentos de ella y prefirió optar por el silencio. Hermione comió sin volver a hablar, segura de que tenía la razón, preguntándose qué papel cumplía Williams en todo ese tema y principalmente porqué estaba alimentándola.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" Preguntó ella cuando él se puso de pie.

El mago la miró largamente, como si estuviera sopesando las consecuencias de contarle. Finalmente decidió hacerlo y Hermione sintió que todo lo que acababa de comer le subía por la garganta.

"Fueron a buscar a Scorpius Malfoy a Hogwarts".

Él vió como el cuerpo de ella temblaba ligeramente ante sus palabras pero no se quedó a ver qué otras reacciones traía consigo la noticia. Movió las manos conjurando más agua y salió silenciosamente por las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta.

Hermione sintió espasmos sacudiéndole el cuerpo y creyó que tal vez se trataba de un ataque de pánico. Aquel sería el mejor momento para tener uno. Se le apretó el pecho y pensó que moriría allí mismo, no podía respirar ni moverse, podía escuchar su sangre fluyendo rápidamente detrás de sus orejas y su corazón latiendo desbocado. Estaba por desmayarse. Estaba por morir. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su hijo en manos de esos sádicos enfermos. Su bebé. Oyó un sonido profundo y lastimero, no tardó en entender que provenía de ella misma. No podía dejar que lastimasen a su hijo. Era lo más sagrado y valioso que tenía. Scorpius, su único hijo, el mayor fruto de su amor con Draco, tan solo catorce años, tan joven y brillante. Ella no podía dejar que nada le sucediera.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero tenía los músculos paralizados. Se obligó a sí misma a moverse y a superar el momento de pánico. Tenía que encontrar la forma de salir. Había pensado incansable en eso desde el primer momento en que había abandonado a la fuerza la mansión Malfoy, pero ahora era hora de hacerlo seria y decididamente.

Cuando finalmente logró juntar fuerzas y ponerse de pie, caminó hasta la silla que Williams había dejado y por primera vez en días sintió algo de comodidad. Vió en sus manos el vaso con agua que aún no había tomado y perdió la vista en el agua inmóvil del recipiente mientras pensaba en todos los planes que alguna vez habia elaborado para Harry y la guerra contra Voldemort. Sin querer sus pensamientos se volcaron hacia el agua nuevamente, tan cristalina y fresca en el vaso de acero. No había visto que Williams utilizara su varita para conjurar el líquido. ¿Magia sin varita, tal vez?

Magia sin varita... ¡Draco le había enseñado a ella a canalizar su magia!

Sabía que era una de las cosas más difíciles y peligrosas si no tenia experiencia, podía drenar su magia y morir rápidamente, pero ella tenía una base gracias a su esposo, además su hijo lo valía. El plan sería complicado también, no podría esperar que Williams viniera en las próximas dieciocho horas a traerle el alimento, si es que lo hacía, debía derribar la puerta con una explosión y esperar a que él viniese para atacarlo de alguna forma, luego aparecerse en Hogsmeade para alertar a la directora McGonagall del peligro que corría su hijo.

Suspiró. No era tonta. Era difícil, por no decir imposible. Si al menos conseguía derribar la puerta ya podía considerarse un milagro.

Tomó fuerzas y se concentró. Cuánto bien le había hecho alimentarse y beber. Ahora se sentía renovada, o tal vez fuera la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo y hablando por ella, fuera lo que fuera se sentía capaz de lograrlo. Por su familia.

 _"En realidad es muy fácil, es cierto que es parte del entrenamiento de mortífago pero no es la gran cosa una vez que le tomas el ritmo" Decía Draco mientras le tomaba las manos desde atrás. "Solo debes concentrarte, cariño"._

 _"No puedo, Draco" Se quejaba ella soltándose del rubio. "Soy una inútil"._

 _El mago frente a ella rodó los ojos. "Realmente me hubiera encantado oir esa frase de tu boca cuando estábamos en el colegio, pero déjame decirte que no eres ninguna inútil, eres la mayor bruja de nuestra generación, la más inteligente, claro que no tanto como yo pero estás cerca"._

 _Ella rió y le dió un golpe sueve en el hombro. "Soy mucho mejor que tú, Malfoy"._

 _"Entonces demuéstralo Granger"._

 _Sus ojos grises brillantes y sus labios en esa mueca de sonrisa tan seductora que siempre lograba que ella se metiera en sus pantalones, no podía contenerse cuando lo veía sonreirle asi. Se lanzó a por sus labios y él la recibió gustoso. Unieron sus bocas en un beso apasionado y necesitado. Ella le mordió el labio mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo y lo empujaba hacia el sillón de la sala._

 _Draco sintió sus piernas chocar contra el mueble y sonrió en el beso conociendo las intenciones de Hermione. "No, cariño" La detuvo. La castañá se separó solo unos milimetros y lo miró con confusión. "Demuéstramelo haciendo magia sin varita, esto me lo puedes demostrar en la cama después, ahora te quiero concentrada en practicar defensa personal. ¿Vale?"._

Ella no había estado muy de acuerdo esa vez, pero Draco insitió tanto que terminó cediendo y tomando clases con él. No era la mejor y hacía muchos años que no intentaba volver a hacerlo que no estaba muy segura de cómo iba. Cerró los ojos y volvió a oir a Draco susurrándole las instrucciones en el oido mientras le rodeaba las manos con las suyas y juntaba su cadera contra su espalda baja solo para fastidiarla y desconcentrarla.

Intentó primeramente calentar el vaso de acero que Williams le había dejado. Una de las primeras cosas que su esposo le había enseñado era a transmitir calor mediante su magia. Al principio le costó, el vaso se mantenía mortalmente frío entre sus manos, luego de unos minutos se entibió un poco y las esperanzas que iba perdiendo renacieron, hasta que finalmente el vaso se calentó lo suficiente para calentar a su vez el líquido de su interior. Lo puso en el piso e intentó hacer hervir el agua, fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento y teniendo que volver a comenzar de cero.

Varios intentos después y al menos unas dos horas de descanso, finalmente pudo lograr hervir el agua en el interior del acero. Draco decía que si lograba algo tan difícil como generar calor a cien grados o más, los demás hechizos serían mucho más fáciles de llevar a cabo. Claro que el rubio había dicho aquello cuando ella estaba bien alimentada, tranquila y sin ninguna preocupación más allá de que la noche llegara rápido para tener a su esposo bajo sus sábanas. Ahora estaba cansada, mal alimentada, sin dormir correctamente, y con mucho estrés encima. Le dolía el cuerpo entero, tenía necesidad de usar el sanitario y se negaba rotundamente a ensuciar el lugar donde estaba para después infectarse con sus propios desechos. Estaba acabada, Draco nunca había prevido una situación así.

Luego de lograr controlar el calor de su magia y soltar a su vez mágicamente las cuerdas que le sujetaban las manos, le tomó unas pocas horas de descanso para poder intentar su siguiente hechizo. Lo más difícil sería hacer estallar la puerta, para lo que tenía una sola oportunidad. Se suponía que Williams vendría corriendo a ver qué había sucedido, entonces ella saldría de improvisto y lo atacaría. Allí radicaba su problema. No tenía las fuerzas ni las habilidades suficientes para librar un duelo sin una varita, y desarmar al mortífago no sonaba nada fácil. Ella necesitaba un arma.

Extendió sus brazos oara observar sus manos. Tenían ampollas, estaban sucias y con manchas de sangre, al igual que sus brazos. Sus ojos se posaron en la cicatriz que solía ignorar. _Sangresucia._ El recuerdo de la daga de Bellatrix.

Una daga.

Miró el vaso de acero. ¿Podría lograrlo?

Otra hora más había pasado desde que comenzó a intentar. Las primeras veces había sido una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, pero como al quinto intento el vaso se arqueó un poco para convertirse en una especie de cuchara muy deformada. Finalmente y tras mucho esfuerzo, una respetable daga de unos quince centímetros con un muy sencillo mango descansaba en manos de una muy agotada Ministra de Magia.

Ahora solo le quedaba el paso más difícil. Un bombarda maxima a la puerta.

Pero el destino jugaba en su contra, o quizás a su favor. La puerta se abrió y las botas sucias de Williams se avistaron bajando las escaleras. Ella escondió rápidamente la daga en la cintura de su pantalón de pijama y la cubrió con la remera vieja y maloliente que le habían puesto encima cuando llegó para tapar su desnudez, aunque sea habían tenido ese gesto. Juntó las manos como si siguieran atadas y se sentó recta en la silla.

El mago bajó rápidamente y la encontró en su nueva posición. No le llamó la atención, tenía sentido, había dejado la silla justamente para que ella la utilizara. Estaba apurado, por lo tanto no se percató de la ausencia del vaso.

"Hay aurores en la zona" Avisó. Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Tienes algún rastreador?".

Hermione pensó que él era un poco ingenuo. "No, pero si lo tuviera tampoco te lo diría".

El mago estuvo de acuerdo. La inspeccionó de pies a cabeza. "Dame el anillo y el collar".

La chica suspiró. Su anillo de bodas y el collar de su madre. "Tengo las manos atadas".

Williams asintió. Se veía nervioso, pero no era violento ni le alzaba la voz. Le quitó primero el anillo, se palpó los pantalones pero no encontró ningún bolsillo así que deslizó la sortija en uno de los dedos de la mano derecha. La bruja agachó el cuello para que él pudiera desprenderle el collar, entonces él se inclinó sobre ella.

Esa era su oportunidad. Movió las manos rápidamente sin que él pudiera verlo o evitarlo y sacó la daga de su cintura. Respiró hondo. _Por Draco y Scorpius._ Le clavó la daga hasta el fondo en el estómago.

Williams sintió el acero penetrándole la piel y se separó abruptamente de ella, mirando profundamente sorprendido el sitio donde había sido herido. Al alejarse, la bruja no había soltado el puñal, por lo que el arma salió de su cuerpo tan rápido como entró. Él dió unos pasos atrás y buscó su varita entre las mangas de su camisa. Hermione se paró de su lugar y corrió hacia la puerta, que en su apuro, el mago había dejado abierta, gracias a Merlín.

El moreno corrió tras la castaña apretándose la herida, por dónde perdía gran cantidad de sangre. Sentía como la herida parecía quemarle.

Hermione corrió tan rápido como le permitían sus fuerzas. Un pasillo, vuelta a la izquierda, una sala. Dudó un poco, no sabíá hacia qué lado se encontraría la salida. Williams la alcanzó trastabillando y se tiró encima de ella, echándola sobre el sofá y propinándole golpes de puño en el rostro. Ella sintió como su labio superior se partía y la cabeza le quedaba un poco aturdida por los golpes en un instante. Aún con la daga en la mano, se la hundió nuevamente donde podía, acertándole casi a la altura del corazón. El mortífago se llevó la mano al lugar y trató de tomar la daga pero Hermione fue más rápida y se la sacó de un tirón, moviéndose bajo él y saliendo, dirigiéndose rápidamente al ala este de la casa.

Williams caminó despacio hacia donde había ido la mujer. Las habitaciones. Pasó por la cocina y se detuvo un momento en la mesada, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el dolor era insoportable, iba a morir, estaba seguro. La encontró en la habitación tratando de abrir una ventana. Se mareó. No se sentía bien, estaba dejando un reguero de sangre por toda la casa. "¡Confringo!" gritó, varita en mano, apuntando hacia la Ministra, pero con la mala suerte de que el hechizo dió a la ventana haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos. Vió que ella se protegió de los trozos de vidrio pero los brazos le empezaron a sangrar, entonces rió, no había sido tanta mala suerte. Sus ideas se mezclaron en su mente y no supo cómo detenerla mientras salía por la ventana rota.

"Incendio" murmuró mientras perdía el conocimiento y caía en la cama llenándola de sangre, el hechizo hizo que las sábanas se prendieran fuego. Minutos después no era nada más que un cuerpo completamente calcinado e irreconocible.

Hermione corrió todo lo que pudo mientras giraba de vez en cuando viendo arder tras de sí la casa. Así como había tenido toda la energía posible mientras peleaba con Williams, la naturaleza hacía lo suyo, la adrenalina bajaba, las fuerzas se agotaban, los dolores volvían y la realidad de su cuerpo agotado durante tantos días se le caía encima, haciendo que cada paso fuera infinitamente pesado, y no le fuera posible seguir avanzando, perdía sangre por los cortes, se estaba mareando, necesitaba descansar solo un momento. Paró y se sentó recostada contra un árbol en medio de lo que parecía un barrio muggle. Cerró los ojos y los minutos volaron.

"Señora, despierte" Escuchó que le decían. "Steven, llama a una ambulancia, parece que está muerta".

"¿Para qué necesitas una ambulancia si está muerta? Deberíamos llamar a la policía".

Reaccionó. Muggles. No podía dejar que llamaran a nadie. "No, estoy bien" Murmuró mientras abría los ojos y sentía su cuerpo extremadamente doloroso. "Solo necesito saber dónde estoy".

Uno de los muchachos parecía realmente asustado, ella debía tener un aspecto pésimo.

"Estamos en Cornwall, señora".

Ella asintió. Preguntó donde se encontraba la estación de tren, y juntó las pocas fuerzas que tenía para llegar. El maquinista la dejó pasar a regañadientes luego de escuchar la historia de que había sido asaltada y golpeada pero no tenía tiempo para denunciar pues su hijo se encontraba en grave estado de salud en Londres. Cuatro horas de viaje, había sonado realmente convincente, él la dejó viajar en el vagón de mercaderías. Preguntó también la fecha y así descubrió que ya habían pasado cinco días desde la noche que Montague se apareció en su casa. Recostada contra una gran pila de cajas suspiró solo un poco contenta, al menos estaba viva, ahora faltaba salvar a su hijo. Como a las cuatro de la tarde estaría en Londres, iría al Ministerio, y desde allí contactaría a McGonagall, al fin y al cabo Hogwarts era el lugar más seguro en el mundo mágico, Scorpius de seguro aún estaba bien.

El cansancio la venció como se había hecho costumbre en los últimos días, y Morfeo la reclamó, para soltarla recién cuando un trueno cruzó el cielo y la despertó con el ruido. Se encontró en el andén, acostada de mal modo en el piso al lado de un banco. Una anciana sin dientes la miraba fijamente desde el asiento.

"Pensé que habías muerto, niña".

Era una indigente, como podía verse a simple vista. "¿Hace cuánto llegó el tren?".

La anciana mostró su sonrisa sin dentadura. "No lo sé, chiquilla. Cuando yo llegué ya estabas allí. Tommy dice que los guardias te sacaron en brazos y te tiraron aquí. Realmente tuviste unos días malos, eh?".

Hermione no respondió. Había sido una tonta, se durmió por culpa del cansancio, si tan solo se hubiera controlado. "¿Sabe qué hora es?".

"Como las diez de la mañana. Toma, te guardé algo para desayunar, estás en los huesos. Tommy hace muy buenos desayunos. Toma, con confianza. También necesitas ver a un médico".

Hermione aceptó lo que le ofrecía, un sandwich partido al medio en una bolsa de papel. Agradeció a la mujer y se puso de pie para dirigirse a la cabina telefónica en desuso e ingresar al Ministerio. Comió mientras casi corría hasta el lugar, y tragó grandes trozos como si aquello acelerara su llegada. Varios muggles la miraban con curiosidad, especialmente por la sangre seca en sus brazos, rostro y ropa, seguramente parecía sacada de una película de terror.

Cuando al fin llegó a la cabina quiso llorar de alivio. Marcó 62442 y se preparó para pronunciar su nombre. Pero en vez de la característica voz femenina que debía contestar preguntando por su identidad, el teléfono hizo un pequeño ruido como si fuera una impresora y despidió un papel que salió volando y cayó al suelo de la cabina. Hermione lo tomó, bastante confundida, y encontró su propio rostro devolviéndole una mirada seria pero jovial, en su magnífico e impoluto traje de diseñador que solo utilizó el día que asumió como Ministra. Abajo de la foto un aviso donde se informaba que el Ministerio se encontraba cerrado por duelo, la muerte de la Ministra Hermione Granger-Malfoy, y la fecha y hora del entierro en el cementerio de Londres mágico.

La bruja perdió la capacidad de respirar por unos segundos. Se imaginó el dolor de su familia y amigos. La culpa que estaba sintiendo Harry por no encontrarla a tiempo, un dolor más para Molly, lo destrozada que estaría Ginny. Pero sobre todo se imaginó a Draco y Scorpius. El nudo en su estómago se hizo difícil de soportar y dejó escapar unas lágrimas pensando en su familia. Al menos era seguro que Scorpius ya se encontraba a salvo con su padre.

Intentó una vez más ingresar al Ministerio pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Leyó una vez más la hora del entierro, habían pasado recién cuarenta minutos. ¿Tal vez habría una ceremonia y eso lo alargaría más? Aún estaba a tiempo de llegar si se aparecía.

Aparecerse sin varita era casi imposible. Draco le había hablado de algunos magos que lo habían logrado, entre ellos Dumbledore y Voldemort, pero con una cantidad incomparable de magia. Ella estaba cansada. Tal vez solo podía esperar a que alguien la encontrara al día siguiente en la cabina telefónica. Pero entonces se le vino a la mente el dolor de su esposo, lo conocía, seguramente se estuviera culpando y sintiéndose tan triste que pensaría en que nada más tenía sentido. Ella no podía dejar que él se atormentara ni un minuto más de esa manera. Tardó unos buenos veinte minutos en decidirse y juntar fuerza mágica.

Entonces contó.

Uno... Por Scorpius.

Dos... Por sus amigos.

Tres... Por Draco.

¡Cementerio de Londres!

Su estómago parecía desprenderse de su cuerpo, era como si sus ojos hubieran sido arrancados de sus cuencas, como si sus pies ya no pertenecieran a su cuerpo, como si todo ese remolino la tragara y la escupiera sin piedad y sin cansancio. Estaba segura que sufriría una despartición y de las grandes. Solo esperaba que Daphne, su amiga medimaga, tuviera díctamo en el bolso.

Cuando su cuerpo aterrizó de cualquier manera en el pasto húmedo se dió cuenta que estaba lloviendo copiosamente. Las gotas caían ritmicamente sobre su rostro y estaba tentada a cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos más. ¿Cómo había dicho Draco que se sentía si uno drenaba su magia? No lo recordaba. Su mente no quería trabajar.

Bajo la lluvia vió a un hombre rubio arrodillado sobre un montón de barro. Su corazón, el cual latía trabajosamente, se detuvo al reconocerlo. Su Draco.

Intentó levantarse pero esta vez fue imposible. Los músculos no le respondían. Se sentían pesados, como si todas sus extremidades fueran de plomo. Intentó arrastrarse unos metros pero solo consiguió moverse unos pocos centímetros.

Su esposo se levantó. Ella moriría allí. La desesperación se apoderó de su cuerpo. La lluvia no dejaba de caer insesante.

"¡Draco!" Lo llamó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Él miró alrededor pero no en su dirección. Hermione sollozó. Él se iría sin ella.

"¡Draco!". Él siguió su marcha hacia la salida y ella vió su vida pasar frente a sus ojos mientras lloraba sin poder detener las lágrimas que se confundían con las gotas que caían del cielo.

"¡Draco!" Intentó por última vez cuando él ya se alejaba.

Él se detuvo y miró alrededor una vez. Agudizó la vista y un bulto a lo lejos le llamó la atención. Se acercó sigiloso unos metros. Aceleró sus pasos cuando entendió que era una persona y finalmente corrió como si lo persiguiera el diablo cuando reconoció la mata de cabello castaño.

"Hermione, por Merlín, mi amor". La tomó entre sus brazos, ensagrantada, golpeada. Ella apenas abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

"Draco" Murmuró.

"Estoy aquí, cariño, ya estoy aquí" Le aseguró mientras sacaba su varita y conjuraba un patronus llamando a Potter.

"Scorp..." Susurró ella.

"Está en casa de los Weasley, él está bien, no te preocupes cariño. Ya estás a salvo, por Merlín, estarás bien".

Ella asintió mientras cerraba los ojos al fin en paz. Estaba en brazos de Draco, sí, todo estaría bien.

* * *

 _¿Les gustaría un epílogo?_

 **Con cariño, Ann.**


End file.
